Holding On to Water
by HeartfeliaDragneel
Summary: Patricia lost everything...Jerome, Joy and herself. Mick lost Mara. No happy ending guaranteed sorry guys. Can Patricia and Mick help each other in there emotional turmoil, and start afresh? Was formerly called the flood. FINISHED! :D
1. The Flood

**Frankie: What if Trixie lost everything? Who would be her saviour? Will she ever be the same? One shot unless people want it continued.**

**Amber: She owns nothing!**

**The Flood**

_**Turn the lights out, in the light house, **_Mara had finally got Jerome, I was all alone again... all my hopes and dreams were gone. It wasn't Maras or Jeromes fault! They loved each other... But I saw pictures of them kissing all over facebook before Jerome bothered to tell me!  
><em><strong>I saw you coming,<strong>_Joy was comforting me but then Nathan had some good news to tell her so I was alone again. Alfie, Amber, Fabian & Nina were on a double date. Mick already got a new girlfriend. So I so basically just existed! Nobody noticed...  
><em><strong>Felt the ship wreck<strong>_Its been a week now, nobody talks to me. The House of Cleopatra girls just sit there and laugh at me saying I am the lonely goth girl. I don't care, I sit there emotionless taking it all in. I see Mara and Jerome squashed on the seat. Jerome laughing so hard and kissing Mara. Does he ever think of me?_  
><em>_**Saw the wreckage, i heard you yelling**__, _Laughter filled my eardrums, could he not see I was an emotional wreck? Joy was laughing and yelling with Nathan. Was she bothered about me? The last voice I had coming up to me was Nina & Amber saying better luck next time. I heard Jerome laughing again. I ran up to mine and Maras room. I didn't even want to be there,looking at a picture of Mara & Jerome._  
><em>_**Just a mess when i saw my reflection in the sand,**_I needed to get out, I needed a breathing space. I needed to think. Somewhere I could be myself. Somewhere nobody knew me at all. A place that was new but old. _  
><em>_**Wondering where I was washed up,**_I didn't know where I was going, I just got on to some random bus. I looked at the bus route it said a beach. I used to go to the beach everyday when  
>I was a kid. I loved feeling the sand between my toes.<em><br>__**Oh i ran to the water, Mmmmm**__, _I saw a dog centre near by, they said dog walkers need volenteering myself I signed up. " This is Lola!" The worker said. All her family have left her and she is left by herself. I looked down at this chocolate labrador puppy who could possibly leave her? I whispered to her " I know how it feels all my family are gone!" I whispered she understood. So I spent all day with Lola! We played frisbee and went in the waves together. I felt like myself not this hard girl everyone expects me to be. My walls are coming down._  
><em>_**i can put my hands down in it**__, _When I got back to the house, nobody noticed I was gone. I just existed here. I was a nobody gone the days of the Trixie and the Joker. I was just Patricia Williamson now no longer Joys, Maras, Nina and Ambers best friend._  
><em>_**But I won't bring nothing up**__, _Someone finally asked me how I was: Mick. At first I thought he was talking to Mara, I just said I was fine. But he seemed a bit suspicious of me and he was like are you sure. My eyes were screaming NO I AM DEPRESSED but nothing came up._  
><em>_**Sitting at the shore all day, waiting on the tide to come **_I was just waiting for something to happen to me. Mara & Joy got closer it was all my own fault. Mick kept a close eye on me and I don't know why_**  
><strong>__  
><em>_**But you can't hold on to water **_I looked in my old box, searching for something. I don't know what. Then I saw it my white pandora charm bead bracelet. Then I did something I would never do I took my blue hair extensions out. And I curled my hair. Would anyone notice?_**  
>It fills you up but never stays <strong>_I was hoping someone notice. I wanted someone to notice. I needed someone to notice. But nobody did! I did my hair like that for a day but then I quickly put my blue hair extensions back in. Nobody cared. _**  
>It's only good to wash away, today <strong>_I sat on my bed, I hated this room. I wanted to stamp on everything about Mara. I wanted to chuck her precious text books out a window. I also wanted to rip that bloody photo of me and Joy. No I needed C-O-M-P-O-S-U-R-E_**  
>And your loving me like water <strong>_I hated myself, I saw myself spiralling down into to a depression. Nobody gave a damn. Nobody could give a rats arse. Was I old news now, no longer useful. I am so ANGRY right now does nobody notice. I have slipped right through their fingers._**  
>Your slippin' through my fingers such <strong>_I'll have another go talking to Joy, she says she is busy. I hopes she remembers this when I crash and burn. I listen to Boulevard of Broken Dreams by Greenday and Happy ending by Avril Lavigne. So much for my happy ending? Right? Mick had another conversation with me. I was a liar now saying I'm fine when I'm not. Jerome is kissing Mara on the sofa. I am so sick of it, I wish I could throw a fit._**  
>A natural disaster love <strong>_I try talking to Jara, they just snog away. Is that all they do in their spare time? Just rub it my face why don't they? Why don't they just go and get a room? I shout hello then I scream their names. They finally look up " Hiya Patricia what do you want!" Maybe an apology you lying bastards! I say an apology and chuck a pillow at them...Jerome looks suprised but he just carries on kissing Mara. I tell Trudy I won't be back for the night and I run away. EMOTIONLESS._**  
>Bringing on the flood, the flood <strong>_ I won't cry, no they arn't worth a teardrop. I am not going to cry, Jerome isn't worth it. Joy isn't worth it._**  
>Love me like a flood, a flood <strong>_I got news for Jara, I am beyond caring about them. I hate it so much. Nobody cares about me, I am out the loop so much. I have slipped through their fingers so much, why should I care. Nobody loves me._**  
>Bring it on <strong>_they can throw anything, nobody stops and listens or cares anyways. But maybe Mick does...I ran to Lola and the beach my safe haven!_****_

_**Stay tonight out, by the beach house, it's all so quiet **_I booked a room in one of the little beach huts. I played ball with Lola all afternoon then we watched the clouds, lying down in the sand. It was peaceful, serene and calm the 3 things I needed. _**  
>Lit a candle, by the window, so you might find it <strong>_I took Lola, back to her kennel barefoot not wanting the little traces of today gone. I went back to the hut, took a nice long bath then I realised I was close to tears. I breathed in and out. I got out and put an complimentary dressing gown around myself. I saw an airplane, I wished that I still had my friends or someone to notice I burned. I wish Jerome heard the wish!_**  
>Ohhh, oh, <strong>_Why did my boyfriend and bestfriend do this to me?_**  
>I can put my hands down in it, yeah, <strong>_I walked into House of Anubis the next day, Mick pulled me into another room. He demanded to know what was going on with me. He said he was sick of me feeling sorry for myself. I DAMN WELL SHOULD FEEL SORRY FOR MYSELF DAMN THEM ALL!_**  
>But I won't bring nothing up, <strong>_I tried to run, get out of his away. I couldn't he was being fearless. I didn't tell him anything. I just sat on the window pane until he gave up. He said if I didn't tell him what was going on he would never speak to me again and he was the only person on my side._**  
>Sitting on the shore all day, just waiting on the tide to come, <strong>_I got the bus to my haven. I didn't take Lola. I wondered what to do...I found myself at the cliffs, remembering what Bella did for love in New Moon. Every impulse was saying to do it. The tide was in, I had nothing to live for. _****_

_**I knew the waves were icy, when i felt them all retreating, **_I felt myself falling through the air, and I felt physically sick. I saw my life pass me bye. The cold water against my red cheeks. I heard the laughter, Jeromes laughter._**  
>Went to take a dive in the deep end, <strong>_The water was deep, I sunk to the bottom. Thats where my real thinking began. What should I do with my life? Who should be my best friend now? But it was too late for all that now...I was sinking nobody knew I was here. _**  
>Oh, what was i thinking? <strong>_I was going to die. I think I would miss Lola and Mick at the end they were the ones who actually cared about me at the end. What was I thinking? I heard a dog barking & two strong arms pulled me to the surface. Then I realised I didn't want to be pulled up..I wanted to be left..._****_

_**But you can't hold on to water, **_I tried to go back down but the force was pulling me up too much. I wanted it away from it all. I never wanted to see anyone again. Nobody gave a damn or cared. _**  
>It fills you up but never stays, <strong>_I opened my mouth to try and get the water to fill my lungs. It wouldn't stay. I didn't want to go to the surface and face it all. I would be old news soon. They would get a perky nice peron to replace me. Why should I even care?_**  
>It's only good to wash away, <strong>_I let the water wash away my powerful tears, I was being pulled and the dog was barking even louder. I let the water flow from the me._**  
>Today and your loving me like water, <strong>_It was Mick who actually pulled me up and the other House of Anubis members were right beside him they were all crying. Lola was licking me happily. I didn't want their pity. They only realised now how low I felt, they were the only family I had and they threw me in the garbage._**  
>I'm slipping through their fingers touch,<strong>_ I ran away from everyone, but Joy, Mara, Nina and Amber tackled me. Jerome, Fabian, Nathan, Mick and Alfie pinned me down. I screamed at them to let me go. Saying I hated them all and only Mick was there for me. I flipped my lid. _**  
>Natural disaster love, bringing on the flood, <strong>_The anger poured out of me. I realised then I didn't need to peaceful or serene. I needed to vent it out. I told them what I thought of them all. Mara cried, Nina cried, Amber cried, Alfie wailed, Fabian cried, Nathan cried, Jerome broke down. I walked with my head held high._**  
>The flood, <strong>_I sat by the tide, nobody came to see me. I let the crystal tears stain my pale cheeks. I was letting go. Bye Jixie forever. The flood of tears came down my cheeks. I felt the tears sting and my eyes go blotchy. I looked like a natural disaster._****_

_**Rising and falling in my dreams, **_Everything was gone, I lost. No one loved me. No one wanted me. I felt a snuffle against my leg it was Lola and I sat her on my knee and we cried._**  
>Rising and the falling of my tears that fill the ocean, (the ocean, the ocean) <strong>_My tears would have filled the ocean that day. I felt two people shouting sorry and trying to join my side...but sometimes its not enough. I walked alone. Mick beside me. He was like my brother now. I don't know if I ever will forgive Joy and Jerome we will just have to see. And that still makes me cry. 


	2. Set Fire To The Rain

**Frankie: Hey guys I was reading chapter 1 the other day and realised how long ago I wrote that. I felt like the story isn't finished so I decided to write another chapter.**

**Amber: Frankie owns nothing!**

**Frankie: Thanks Amber :)**

The Flood Chapter 2: Set Fire to the rain

Mick's POV

_**I let it fall, my heart**_ I was looking back again at my unhappy realationship with Amber. I remembered how I was so cruel to her. " We're mates not dates" Then I went off with Mara then all this crazy shit happens._**  
>And as it fell, you rose to claim it <strong>_But me and Mara were great together, when Maras jealous side didn't come out. We were so happy at prom, I looked at the photo of me and Mara then, I took dance lessons for her!_**  
>It was dark and I was over <strong>_But then thats when Mara started to cheat on me I guess, she ripped my heart, dignity and popularity apart and at the end of there affair when it all came out. She and Jerome made Patricia so depressed that Trixie nearly killed herself. And here I am thinking of the happy times_**  
>Until you kissed my lips and you saved me <strong>_I remembered the first time I kissed Mara, I felt so connected with her and we had like a strong bond like nothing come inbetween us. I will never experience something like that again, I will probably never feel something like that again. I feel robbed. _**  
>My hands, they were strong, but my knees were far too weak <strong>_Mara was probably my first ever REAL love even though I have dated loads of people before her. Even though I would never admit this to anyone apart from Trixie I still get a tingle or a little spark when I see Mara :(_**  
>To stand in your arms without falling to your feet <strong>_I am head over heels in love with Mara and I just want her back but I will never go running back, I will get my heart broken again._****_

_**But there's a side to you that I never knew, never knew **_If I knew at the beginning of mine and Maras realtionship this would happen, I would have stayed with Amber. Atleast I had a good time with her and she was bubbly._**  
>All the things you'd say, they were never true, never true<strong>_ Mara said she loved me, she obviously didn't.__I heard Trudy say dinnertime and I decided to walk down normally instead of running down like I usually did everyone noticed but they didn't say anything. I took my seat next to Trixie we were the best of friends now. Joy and Jerome everyday asked her to forgive them._**  
>And the games you'd play, you would always win, always win <strong>_The mind games Jerome, Mara, Joy and the others slightly did to me and Patricia were unforgettable._****_

_**But I set fire to the rain **_So I changed, Patricia changed, we loved the water. Instead of football I changed to diving. Patricia came to all the competitions with me. She was my best friend and my rock._**  
>Watched it pour as I touched your face <strong>_The change in me was incredible, I felt so different it affected everything I did. So I think Mara was a bit shocked when she asked me to meet her in the woods at midnight cos I said no, she wasn't used to that._**  
>Well, it burned while I cried <strong>_Mara begged and pleaded I kept saying no but then she bursted into tears...I simply just walked away from Mara but then I turned back. Maras cheeks turned rosy and crystal tears were falling down. _**  
>'Cause I heard it screaming out your name, your name <strong>_I found myself shouting for Mara, she was lying on a lavender patch under the moonlight. She looked like an angel._****_

_**When I was with you I could stay there **_I lay down beside her, she was crying. She said how much she missed being in a realationship with me and Patricas friendship. She wanted forgiveness_**  
>Close my eyes, stay with you here forever <strong>_I found my self kissing Mara, a slow gentle soft kiss, a smile grew across my face. The moonlight was like a spotlight cos after that we just sat and talked like boyfriend and girlfriend._**  
>You and me together, nothing is better <strong>_I felt like king of the world_****_

_**'Cause there's a side to you that I never knew, never knew **_Mara told me how stupid Trixie was for nearly killing herself. Anger rose up like waves. I shouted at her, saying she was the one who put Trixie through that. I calmed down and asked her how she was going to break up with Jerome. She said she wasn't._**  
>All the things you'd say, they were never true, never true <strong>_I was fuming, I called her so many names. I didn't know how many swear words I had in my vocabulary until now. Mara said she was sorry _**  
>And the games you's play, you would always win, always win <strong>_I want the mind games to stop. I ran back to the house._****_

_**But I set fire to the rain **_I felt so stupid, I was old stupid Mick again. I wanted to go back to my changed self. I lay on my bed, I looked over at sleeping Fabian. His drama is over with girls, he picked to being with Nina who was perfect for him and Joy knew it was coming. So when Nathen came into the house and he started flirting with her. Jothen began._**  
>Watched it pour as I touched your face <strong>_There seems to be no end to this love square, Jerome, Mara, Trixie and I are in. I just wanted to be with Mara. Trixie wanted to be with the joker but then faith gave us a horrible trick on me and Trixie. We are losers in love._**  
>Well, it burned while I cried <strong>_The realisation hit me and I broke down_**  
>'Cause I heard it screaming out your name, your name <strong>_At breakfast Jerome was shouting on Mara to get up, so that was unusual for Mara. But I guess Jerome didn't know why Mara was so tired. _****_

_**Sometimes I wake up by the door **_Since it was the weekend I just decided to go back to the bed, I thought of Mara and Jerome. Were they really that perfect for each other? I closed my eyes when Nina, Fabian, Amber and Alfie came in.  
>" Will Mick hear us?" Nina asked<br>" No hes asleep," Alfie said  
>" Look I really think Jixie and Miara should get back together, the house is so awkward and cold. Why did Mara and Jerome do this?" Amber cried<br>" Shame it isn't up to us to decide," Fabian whispered_**  
>That heart you caught must be waiting for you <strong>_I still hear Jerome screaming for Mara to get up, he was loyal but she couldn't make up her mind. _**  
>Even now when we're already over <strong>_I love Mara Jaffray, I would go to the end of the earth for her. So would Jerome. I am just so confused. I don't know what to do.._**  
>I can't help myself from looking for you<strong>_...but I could fight for her back. I told this to Patricia she agreed and understood._****_

_**I set fire to the rain **_I am going to change this cold atmosphere into a happy lively smiley house again. I am going to get everyone reunited again._**  
>And I threw it into the flames <strong>_If me and Mara do get back together, I promise to forget everything she has done. I will forget the past two weeks._**  
>When we fell, something died <strong>_I know our realationship will never be the same again but we can always try to mend it. Because I love Mara Jaffray, I don't know why but I do._**  
>'Cause I knew that that was the last time, the last time, oh <strong>_This is the last time I will feel so empty._****_

_**Oh, no **_I forgot one detail I need a plan to get me and Mara back together and Trixie and the Joker but for now._**  
>Let it burn, oh<br>Let it burn  
>Let it burn <strong>_let the memories burn

**Nina: That was just so...**

**Amber: emotional! I was crying :'(**

**Nina: So keep reviewing**


	3. Dancing With Tears In My Eyes

**Frankie: Hey guys if anyone wanted to know what the songs are called and who they're by here it is.**

**Amber: Chapter one the song was called the flood and it was by Cheryl Cole.**

**Nina: Chapter two the song was called set fire to the rain and it was by Adele.**

**Mara: This chapter the song is called Dancing with tears in my eyes and it is by  
>Ke$ha.<strong>

**Joy: Frankie owns nothing!**

**Chapter 3: Dancing With Tears In My Eyes**

**Patricias POV**

_**Here we go, welcome to my funeral **_Today is the day I am going to tell Jerome I want him back, I know he will turn me down cos' he is dating Mara but I am going to do it. Mick thinks its a bad idea. I am starting to see it is but I am going to try. But before I could do it Jara had an annoucement. Everyone ran down to the living room. They showed us this letter saying they were going to Calinfornia on a scholarship!_**  
>Without you, I don't even have a pulse <strong>_I didn't know what to do but I started to shake, then shiver and teardrops were falling. I had to get out of this suddenley hot room._**  
>All alone, it's dark and cold <strong>_I locked myself in my bedroom, I was in the attic room now I swapped with Joy so she could share with Mara. I heard massive bangs on the door but I knew it was probably Mick, I sunk myself deeper into my pillow. Then I heard an  
>unexpected voice- Joy.<em><strong><br>With every move I die **_I didn't want to answer it. But I guess I had to, she will be apologising again. Every apology she slightly makes me die a little more inside..._****_

**Joys POV**

_**Here I go, this is my confession, no **_I remember my Father telling me never to have any regrets. You should just learn from mistakes not regret it. I failed though, I failed being a good enough friend to Trixie, thats my regret._**  
>Lost cause, nobody can save my soul <strong>_Trixie won't answer the door then I heard footsteps, they belonged to Nina and Amber. They too started knocking on the door, screaming for Trixie. I guess any scrap of friendship with Patricia was gone._**  
>I am so delusional <strong>_I guess I had the false belief we could be friends again. But then the door slightly opened..._**  
>With every move I die <strong>_I said sorry, Nina said sorry, Amber said sorry, I was sorry for everything. Trixie stood for a long while every moment was like an hour, the clock slowly ticked. Then in the corner of my eye I saw Trixie a smile spread across her face and she gave us a massive bear hug. We then decided to go out to the disco the school was holding. Relief flooded through me.

**Patricias POV**_****_

_**I have destroyed our love, it's gone **_I was so glad I was friends with the girls again. I got ready for the disco. I searched all over for my spiked heels hey they don't call me Trixie the Goth Pixie for nothing you know. But instead I found a picture of me and Jerome. His arms around my neck. I put in my memory box. Everyone maybe gone but I still have memories._**  
>Payback is sick, it's all my fault <strong>_I found my heels, put them on and walked down the stairs. Jerome was giving an eskimo kiss to Mara, I wanted to vomit. I could have asked them not to do it but I can't. I wanted to punch Mara and Jerome then and there. I looked in Micks eyes he was at the door. He looked like he was feeling the same as me._****_

_**I'm dancing with tears in my eyes **_The music was at fast speed, the first dance I just danced in a group with Mick, Nathan, and Joy. I looked over at Mara she was laughing at Jeromes two left feet. I remember when that was me. But I danced on._**  
>Just fighting to get through the night <strong>_The dancefloor suddenley turned into a battleground. The House of Isis entered like a dance crew, challenging everyone._**  
>I'm losing it (losing it, losing it) <strong>_I looked at the crew, they were amazing. They grabbed everyones attention. And it was really unexpected but they made a pair dance then judged them. Then Mr Sweet went on stage saying that they were doing a dancing competition for some documentary blah blah. So it was kinda like half disco and half dance competition. Everyone took to the floor, I don't what got into me but..._**  
>With every move I die <strong>_I started dancing, I threw my heels off and I remembered everything when I did ballet, tap, modern, jazz, contemprey and street. I looked over at Jerome and Mara they were staring while everyone was cheering. It was like I (for myself) was trying to prove to myself I am STRONG even though I'm..._****_

_**I'm faded, I'm broken inside  
>I've wasted, the love of my life<br>I'm losing it (losing it, losing it)  
>With every move I die<strong>_

**Jeromes POV**_****_

_**When did I become such a hypocrite? **_I looked at Trixie, she just broke into a couple of street moves. She never ceases to amaze me. But that annoyed the fact looked like she didn't care anymore bout everything. She was rubbing it in my face like I did to her with Mara._**  
>Double life, lies that you caught me in <strong>_She looked like she was washing out everything and forgetting about the lies. Everything I did. I nearly killed her!_**  
>Trust me, I'm paying for it <strong>_Now I was getting the revenge, the payback. Saying she has moved on and I felt like an awful person. I don't deserve her at all._**  
>With every move I die <strong>_with my eyes I just watched what I lost...Then it dawned on me I was still in love with Trixie.

**Patricias POV**_****_

_**On the floor, I'm just a zombie **_I felt like I needed to prove I was strong. The disco lights were blinding me and the music was deafening me. But I kept going proving I was ok._**  
>Who I am is not who I want to be <strong>_I wish I was anyone but me, I wish I was an adventurur like Nina who had loyal and dependable Fabian. Or fashionable model like Amber who had class clown Alfie falling to her feet. Or cool confident Joy who had DJ Nathan. But finally I wished I was Mara more than anyone else she had Mick falling to her feet and more importantly Jerome. This makes me feel like I'm such a..._**  
>I'm such a tragedy<br>With every move I die **_Every step I took more people noticed. But it wasn't the people I wanted to notice, I wanted Jerome to notice or even acknowledge I was dancing. Instead I got Nina, Amber and Joy to dance with me._****_

_**I'm dancing with tears in my eyes **_All of a sudden the sprinklers came on, and it ruined everyones makeup. I looked over at Jerome and Mara they were kissing. I let myself cry._**  
>Just fighting to get through the night <strong>_I kept dancing though._**  
>I'm losing it (losing it, losing it) <strong>_Nina, Amber and Joy danced with Fabian, Alfie, Nathan and Mick. I was slowly losing myself into the music and I did a leap then a twirl into the air._**  
>With every move I die <strong>_I felt the adrenaline flow through me it was gone before it even came. I landed in Micks,Ambers, Alfies, Ninas, Fabians, Nathans and Joys arms._****_

_**I'm faded, I'm broken inside **_When I landed I saw Mara and Jerome leave the room. I heard my heart drop so instead I watched the remainder of Sibuna doing their dance. I faded into the background. _**  
>I've wasted, the love of my life <strong>_I wasted my chance with Jerome! I felt emotionally drained to even watch, I feel like I have wasted an hour of my life.._**  
>I'm losing it (losing it, losing it) <strong>_Then I thought of a crazy idea, I am going to confront Jerome._**  
>With every move I die <strong>_I ran outside looking for the Joker._****_

_**I'm dancing with tears in my eyes **_I ran, sprinted, walked, jogged over the garden._**  
>Just fighting to get through the night<strong>_ I am just trying to find Jerome_**  
>I'm losing it (losing it, losing it) <strong>_I saw him giving a kissing Mara then he stopped. He hasn't seen me yet._**  
>With every move I die <strong>_**" Jerome Clarke I LOVE YOU!"**_****_

**  
>Amber: OMG! CLIFFHANGER SO MUCH DRAMA! :O<strong>

**Nina: Yay Jertricia/Patrome/Jixie might be getting back together!**

**Frankie: I wouldn't bet on it just yet :/**

**Joy: Stay tuned for the next chapter and review! :)**


	4. Love How It Hurts

**Frankie: OMG! Final Chapter D:**

**Amber: aww I was enjoying this story :(**

**Joy: Oh man! Frankie aka HOAgal101 owns nothing!**

**Patricias POV**

**FLASHBACK **_**Sitting at the shore all day, waiting on the tide to come **_**I was just waiting for something to happen to me. Mara & Joy got closer it was all my own fault. Mick kept a close eye on me and I don't know why**_**  
><strong>__  
><em>Jerome looked shocked, but I carried on giving him a million reasons of why I loved him the SLIMEBALL of all people. Because I wanted him back. Mara was standing next to him, she looked like she was going to cry. So I decided to sing him a song I started off,

_**I've been waiting all my life  
>For someone like you<br>To can mess with my mind  
><strong>_

**Micks POV**

**FLASHBACK **_**And as it fell, you rose to claim it **_**But me and Mara were great together, when Maras jealous side didn't come out. We were so happy at prom, I looked at the photo of me and Mara then, I took dance lessons for her!**_**  
><strong>_

There I was at the disco, having the most awful night of my life. All I saw was Trixie dancing, she looked like she needed to prove something! And on the other side of the room was Jara kissing! Then they left and Patricia followed. I heard " Jerome Clarke I love you". I knew that was it I NEED TO GET MY ARSE IN ACTION AND GET MARA BACK! Patricia started singing mine and hers favourite song. I joined in and saw a shocked Mara.

**Someone crazy someone who  
>Someone who'll love me<br>The way I loved you**

**Patricias POV**

**FLASHBACK **_**But you can't hold on to water**_** I looked in my old box, searching for something. I don't know what. Then I saw it my white pandora charm bead bracelet. Then I did something I would never do I took my blue hair extensions out. And I curled my hair. Would anyone notice?**_**  
><strong>_

Mick came, I guess he wants Mara back! So this made me stronger to get Jerome back, well a shocked Jerome. I guess with every word he probably dies a lot more side, cos I mean everyword of this song. ****

**I keep searching and what's worse  
>Now that you're gone,<br>All that's left is the hurt**

**Micks POV**

**FLASHBACK **_**All the things you'd say, they were never true, never true**_** Mara said she loved me, she obviously didn't.I heard Trudy say dinnertime and I decided to walk down normally instead of running down like I usually did everyone noticed but they didn't say anything. I took my seat next to Trixie we were the best of friends now. Joy and Jerome everyday asked her to forgive them.**_**  
><strong>_Never once I thought Mara would leave me behind especially in pieces, so I have to keep this protest going, my defence is this song. I don't know what came over. I just hope Mara senses I love her.****

**Three little words  
>That's all that I've got<br>Three little words,  
>Like it or not<strong>

**Patricias POV**

**FLASHBACK**_**Love me like a flood, a flood **_**I got news for Jara, I am beyond caring about them. I hate it so much. Nobody cares about me, I am out the loop so much. I have slipped through their fingers so much, why should I care. Nobody loves me.**_**  
><strong>_I started to notice that Amber, Nina, Joy, Alfie, Fabian and Nathan were behind Jara, hiding in a tree. They had a banner saying Jertricia, Patrome, Jixie then another one saying Miara and Mickra. I AM GOING TO KILL THEM AFTER THIS! But Alfie signalled ecspecially to me!****

**Tell me you noticed? Tell me you heard?  
>For you I'd have run to the ends of the Earth<br>I couldn't keep you, But I'll keep my word  
>It's the most beautiful pain in the world<br>I love how it hurts  
><strong> 

**Micks POV**

**FLASHBACK**_**And the games you'd play, you would always win, always win **_**The mind games Jerome, Mara, Joy and the others slightly did to me and Patricia were unforgettable.**

I saw everyone they were behind a tree with banners? That was a bit OTT, oh well. Amber was ecspecially signalling me to get Mara back. Fabian was laughing at my bad singing, I got to admit that well out of the whole of Anubis household you would least expect me and her to sing alone never mind love makes you blind and the others death. I just hope Mara sees how much I love her.

**I've been trying since you left  
>Trying to fix all the bits that you wrecked<br>I'm just waiting till it mends  
>Then I'll let you break<br>It again and again**

**Patricias POV**

**FLASHBACK **_**i can put my hands down in it, **_**When I got back to the house, nobody noticed I was gone. I just existed here. I was a nobody gone the days of the Trixie and the Joker. I was just Patricia Williamson now no longer Joys, Maras, Nina and Ambers best friend**

Jerome was laughing, as I sung the lines. I kept going, I wanted to laugh at him. I was trying to act serious this is so hard. And great IT STARTED to rain. Natural Disaster, I guess. No not the rain - Jerome

**Three little words that's all that I've got  
>Three little words, Like it or not<strong>

**Micks POV**

**FLASHBACK**_**Watched it pour as I touched your face **_**There seems to be no end to this love square, Jerome, Mara, Trixie and I are in. I just wanted to be with Mara. Trixie wanted to be with the joker but then faith gave us a horrible trick on me and Trixie. We are losers in love.**_**  
><strong>_

While Jerome was laughing at Patricia by the looks of things, she wanted to laugh to. On the other hand Mara was crying, I know I'm a meat head but I seriously didn't know why she was crying! I just wanted to wrap my arms around her.

**I've been losing my mind I pretend that it's fine  
>Trying to keep it together while I crumble inside<br>You got a friend at the end of the line  
><strong> 

**Patricias POV**

**FLASHBACK **_**Saw the wreckage, i heard you yelling, **_**Laughter filled my eardrums, could he not see I was an emotional wreck? Joy was laughing and yelling with Nathan. Was she bothered about me? The last voice I had coming up to me was Nina & Amber saying better luck next time. I heard Jerome laughing again. I ran up to mine and Maras room. I didn't even want to be there,looking at a picture of Mara & Jerome.**_  
><em> 

I ached all over but I have to keep going for not just my sake but Micks as well. I know I am down but I am gonna keeping fighting. Mara try and stop me now!

**Give me a moment give me a chance  
>Lost in the hurt caught in the past<br>Give me a moment give me the past  
>Give me the hurt I know we can last<strong>

**Micks POV**

**FLASHBACK **_**That heart you caught must be waiting for you **_**I still hear Jerome screaming for Mara to get up, he was loyal but she couldn't make up her mind. **_**  
><strong>_Oww my voice hurts but I mean every word I say and nobody can take that away from me. Jerome won't dare and stop me!****

**Tell me you noticed? Tell me you heard?  
>For you I'd have run to the ends of the Earth<br>I couldn't keep you, But I'll keep my word  
>It's the most beautiful pain in the world<br>And I love how it hurts**

**Patricias POV**

**FLASHBACK**_**I'm dancing with tears in my eyes **_**I ran, sprinted, walked, jogged over the garden.**_** Just fighting to get through the night**_** I am just trying to find Jerome**_**  
>I'm losing it (losing it, losing it) <strong>_**I saw him giving a kissing Mara then he stopped. He hasn't seen me yet.**_** With every move I die **_**" Jerome Clarke I LOVE YOU!"**

Please Jerome say something! ****

**This is my journey this ain't the end  
>I'm waiting here till I see you again <strong>

**Micks POV**

**FLASHBACK **_**I set fire to the rain **_**I am going to change this cold atmosphere into a happy lively smiley house again. I am going to get everyone reunited again.**_**And I threw it into the flames **_**If me and Mara do get back together, I promise to forget everything she has done. I will forget the past two weeks.**_**When we fell, something died **_**I know our realationship will never be the same again but we can always try to mend it. Because I love Mara Jaffray, I don't know why but I do.**_**Cause I knew that that was the last time, the last time, oh **_**This is the last time I will feel so empty.**

Please Mara say something!

**This is my journey this ain't the end  
>I'm waiting here till I see you again <strong>

**Third Person POV**

**And at that moment both Mara and Jara went up to kiss Mick and Trixie! **

**" I am so sorry!" Mara said to Mick**

**" It's ok," Mick wraps his arms around Mara**

**and on the other hand...**

**" I love you Trixie!" Jerome shouted**

**" I hate you too Joker!" Trixie laughed and returned Jeromes hug**

**" YAY!" Amfie ran around like headless chickens**

**" FINALLY!" Jothen shouted**

**" Happy Ending!" Fabina cooed**

**" I CAN'T WAIT TO PUT THIS ON YOUTUBE!" Jerome shouted**

**" JEROME! What a way to ruin a perfect moment!" Amber screamed**

**" I know it was like a Midsummer Nights Dream!" Alfie replied " And then ruined!"**

**" Alfie your so romantic! Who would know Alfie was into Shakespeare?" **

**Joys POV**

"AAAH!" I heard a teriffic scream from the other side of my room, which meant it was Trixie, she looked really shocked and looked like she had seen a ghost!

" Are you okay?" I asked

" I had a dream that I was going out with Slimeball! And I got all sad and almost killed myself when he left me for Mara! And then I dated Mick and to get Jerome back me and him sang a song by Scouting for Girls! And Alfie was into Shakespeare!" Trixie muttered

" Did you have Micks Cheese Sandwich before bed?" I mumbled, then Trixie looked forlorn.

" Yeah!" She whispered

" How many times do I have to tell you?" I snuggled down into bed.

" Another strange thing was that there was a girl called Nina and she looked like she was dating Fabian, and you were dating a guy called Fabian and Alfie was dating Amber and Mick was dating Mara before she cheated with Jerome," Trixie wondered " Pssh! I don't think we will see this Nina or Nathan again though!"

" It was a dream like Mick wants Mara when he has Amber while Alfie will never get Amber. Or this girl Nina will join the school!" I pondered

" Yeah it was a dream do you think slimeball wants to date me or Mara!" Trixie said " Night Joy!"

**Frankie: Ooooh Trixie got a vision of Nina and Nathan before they came! Maybe I should make Trixie physic in other stories lol! :D**

**Amber: So review to say what you liked best!**

**Frankie: Can't believe I'm done YAY! :) Check out some other stories by me! **


End file.
